mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Okharah or Okhairhanns
The Okharah or Okhairhanns –the true Yellow Skinned-the Children of the Celestrials,are small,slant eyed,humanoids.They are called the Children of the Celestrials,because some believe that they are the Lost Colony of the Celetrial,fled into another time in space,after one of the Titan Gods Wars. Many Okhararhanns, believe in the unbelievibly fantastic places of origin,partially due their multi racial origins.Part Celestrial-who are the so called Elder or Eternal Oriental Super beings,part Shaintainean-,part Drakhonean dark,cunning,ashiadics and part Delkhonean. Okhararhanns are very much into science and scientific methodes.Their favorite saying often is Very scientific.Very good.''Teaching and learning is held high in their culture. ''The Okharhanns 'meant to educate themselves and their in a “scientific” way, one that will help place the Okharhann culture among the top ten educated countries of the modern world of Terra-Prime and other places around the multiverse..But they are also very mysterious.Indirect.Often their answers are confusing and indirect.The Okhararhanns craves truth, but how can he learn the truth when different cultures say different things? To conquore this,they will answer is strange indirect and often confusing answers or questions.eccentric Asian Okhararhanns High Class dress in very silk clothing,white,black,blue or red.Colors of honor and good luck,usually drawn with golden or silver sash.The coats or vest are trimmed elaborate golden curves and swirls.They often wear golden or silver earings. Okhanrhann Martial Arts ' Shinhanzoo ' A master of Shinanzoo, the original (Sun Source) and most deadly of all assassin's arts, Shinanzoo Master can dodge bullets ,knives,spears,energy bolts and such (by spotting subtle signs telling him when the shooter is about to fire, and then predicting the trajectory), perform incredible feats of acrobatics, and has the ability to control his entire body to negate the need for sleep or food if so required. The are capable of killing or incapacitating people with the slightest touch, and can throw objects with marksmans' accuracy and missile like force. A Shinanzoo Master can run on sand without leaving a trace, and even run on semi-liquid surfaces (e.g. wet cement) without sinking in. 'SINANJU SHIN DO close combat martial art is generaly developed martial arts style for real self-defense and milit' Early life Chairenn KHARR was born in Korobe, Japan, the son of part time wizard ,noted children's book author and illustrator Yashimara Kharr. His parents moved to the when he was a small child. He joined them there after [[], in 1949, joining the military in the 1950s. He became a naturalized American citizen in 1956.{{cite news|title= Mako, 72; Actor Opened Door for Asian Americans | When Mako first joined his parents in the USA, he studied architecture. During his military service, he discovered his theatrical talent, and trained at the Pasadena Community Playhouse.{{citation |last=Pulvers |first=Roger |title=Mako: the Japanese-American actor who fought racist stereotypes | newspaper=The Japan Times |year=2011 |date=September 18, | 'ary-police &' Personal life Personal life Chairenn Karr was married to actress Shizuko Hoshi with whom he had two daughters Yakera and (both are actresses) and three grandchildren.Or was three daughters and two son and two grandchildren. was the latest of a long line of deadly assassins. In the mists of time lost, the people of Sinanju, reduced to poverty and desperation, hired themselves out as killers, utilizing a mysterious martial art they named for themselves — a martial art so invincible, all others were but weak shadows of it; a martial art so sophisticated that its users seemed possessed of supernatural power. Noun. The sun source of all martial arts. Also a small fishing village in Korea.Kung Fu, Karate, Ninjitsu...nothing more than shadows. Sinanju is the sun.buy sinanju mugs & shirtsSin (new) an (snug) ju (village). Although home to the sun source of all martial arts, even Sinanju was at one time new.No one possesses skills greater than the Master of Sinanju Shinanzoo training also "activates" dormant parts of the mind, and modifies the nervous system. The result is quick reflexes .Speed ( has been clocked running over 100mph), agility, "oneness" with nature, heightened senses, and long life. Chairen Kharr Full name;Chairen Torin Herbert Erskine Kharr Fictional character biography In his youth Chairen Kharr was a peaceful farmer in the small village of , but his friend Kamar-Jhai trained in the ancient Celestrial Martial Arts Mind ,body and Hands of the Deadly Shadow. Kamar-Jhai shared his knowledge of the mystic arts, but the two friends disagreed on how they would use it. Chairen Kharr wanted to protect his village and help others. Kamar-Jhai also wanted to protect his village, but his method was to organize the village into an army and conquer the neighboring villages, building a large empire. Chairen Kharr and Kamar-Jhai cast a spell, eliminating sickness, disease and age from Kamar-Jhai and shortly afterwards Kamar-Jhai was crowned king by the villagers under his mind-control spell.Chairen Kharr tried to stop Kamar-Jhai and in their battle the village of Kamar-Taj was wiped out. Kamar-Jhaiwas banished off the Okhairhann world plate. Chairen Kharr-once claims to run his own travelling circus and also had an act with P.T.Furnum,at the Gideon Bros. and Farnum & Hailey Circus Time Sorcerer Chairen Kharr-a rare Half Delkhonean,Okhairhanns and half Shaintainean Temporal Wizard,who was currently travelling Janus Rockaway and company.He claims to be able to trace his liniage back to the ancient Chinesse Empirors of the Shun Dynasty,upon Old Earth and the ancient Delkhonean Empirors of the Kharr Dynasty,upon the Delkhonean homeworld. Chairen Kharr ,claimed to be one of partial Atlantean blood-being they of one of many Elder Races-who eons ago controllled and conquored the infinate realms of temporal space,by way star gate technology plus cosmic and quantum temporal forces,to control matter and energy,to be used in many ways similar to those fictional and fantasy mystic wizards,to the Legion gained their name.The legion,it was said,were the true Guardians of peace and justice,throughout the infinate cosmos and infinate multiverse beyond Chairen Kharr familiarity with celebrated people of history shows he has either travelled much or has read alot., Chairen Kharr confusing explanations,are his way of gaining truths,while avoiding derect answers or questions. Chairen Kharr's nonplussed command of confrontational moments, .and a headquarters that is bigger inside than out. :My specialty is wisdom. Do you know what wisdom is? :Mike: No sir. :Dr. Lao: Wise answer. :Dr. Lao: My specialty is wisdom. Do you know what wisdom is? :Mike: No sir. :Dr. Lao: Wise answer. ---- :Ed Cunningham: Now, come on, Doc! What kind of oriental hocus-pocus is going on around here? A circus with no wagons, no animals, no cages? A crazy old magician? What's it all about? ---- :Apollonius: I only read futures, I don't evaluate them. ---- :Apollonius: Tomorrow will be like today, and the day after tomorrow will be like the day before yesterday. I see your remaining days as a tedious collection of hours full of useless vanities. You will think no new thoughts. You will forget what little you have known. Older you will become, but not wiser. Stiffer, but not more dignified. Childless you are, and childless you will remain. Of that suppleness you once commanded in your youth, of that strange simplicity which once attracted men to you, neither endures, nor shall you recapture them. :Mrs. Cassin: You're a mean, ugly man! :Apollonius: Mirrors are often ugly and mean. When you die, you will be buried and forgotten, and that is all. And for all the good or evil, creation or destruction, your living might have accomplished, you might just as well never have lived at all. ---- :Lao and Mike have an evening heart-to-heart discussion. :Dr. Lao: Mike, let me tell you something. The whole world is a circus if you know how to look at it. The way the sun goes down when you're tired, comes up when you want to be on the move. That's real magic. The way a leaf grows. The song of the birds. The way the desert looks at night, with the moon embracing it. Oh, my boy, that's… that's circus enough for anyone. Every time you watch a rainbow and feel wonder in your heart. Every time you pick up a handful of dust, and see not the dust, but a mystery, a marvel, there in your hand. Every time you stop and think, "I'm alive, and being alive is fantastic!" Every time such a thing happens, you're part of the Circus of Dr. Lao. ---- :Dr. Lao: I wouldn't care to trade with you. :Clint Stark: Maybe not, but the point is, my scaly friend, that you are in a cage, while I'm free to walk about! :Dr. Lao: Oh, you have your cage, too. You test your bars just as often as I test mine, kiddo. ---- :Ed Cunningham: Hey! How come you speak perfect English all of a sudden? :Dr. Lao: accent Oh, it comes and goes. Whatever dialect the mood requires. :Ed Cunningham: Oh, it just comes and goes? :Dr. Lao: Chinese accent Whassa matta you? Alla time asking silly questions! Wise guy! ---- :Mike: Are you an acrobat? :Dr. Lao: accent Only philosophically. :Mike: What? :Dr. Lao: thick Chinese accent Ohn-rheee phi-ro-sophic-areee! ---- :Lao is fishing in a dried-up riverbed. :Ed Cunningham: I hate to tell you this, Doctor, but there aren't any fish in that river. In fact, there isn't any river. :Dr. Lao: That's okay. Me no use bait. ---- :Mayor James Sargent: He doesn't want to lose. Who does? :Clint Stark: I do. Mayor Sargent, every time I bet on weakness, corruption, fallibility… I want to lose. But I always win. ---- :the movie closes, a voice-over replays a variation of Dr. Lao's earlier words. :Dr. Lao: Mike, the whole world is a circus if you look at it the right way. Every time you pick up a handful of dust, and see not the dust, but a mystery, a marvel, there in your hand, every time you stop and think, "I'm alive, and being alive is fantastic!" Every time such a thing happens, Mike, you are part of the Circus of Dr. Lao. =Quotes for Chiun (Character) from Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins (1985) Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins (1985) Chiun: Women should stay home and make babies. Preferably, manchild. Major Rayner Fleming: [to Remo] I see you both went to the same charm school. Chiun: Concentrate! This is NO time for prayer! Chiun: You move like a pregnant yak. Sit. Chiun: It would be better for you to eat this can than what is inside of it. Why must everything in this country be coated with monositi-... monosoti... Remo Williams: Monosodium glutamate. You can't even say it. Chiun: I can say "rat droppings." That does not mean I want to eat them. Chiun: You did not ask to be white. So perhaps that is not your fault. You did not ask to be here. Perhaps that is not your fault, either. Chiun: Breathe out... slowly... do not gulp. If you do not breathe correctly, you do not move correctly. Pitiful. I can see the deadly hamburger has done its evil work. Remo Williams: You know, Chiun, there are times when I really like you. Chiun: Of course. I am Chiun. Remo Williams: And there are times when I could really kill you. Chiun: Good. We will practice that after dinner. Remo Williams: Are you hurt? Chiun: No. When you approach middle age, there is a tendency toward bruising, my son. Remo Williams: What? What did you call me? Chiun: I called you a clumsy oaf. You drive like a monkey in heat. Chiun: The trained mind does not need a watch. Watches are a confidence trick invented by the Swiss. Chiun: Professional assassination. It's the highest form of public service. Remo Williams: You know, Chiun, you're a real pain in the ass. Chiun: That is because it is the fastest way to your brain. Remo Williams: Chiun, you're incredible! Chiun: No, I am better than that. Chiun: Fear is just a feeling. You feel hot. You feel hungry. You feel angry. You feel afraid. Fear can never kill you. Remo Williams: Do you always talk like a Chinese fortune cookie? Chiun: [outraged, strikes Remo, who falls to the ground in pain] Chinese! *Korean* is the most perfect creature ever to sanctify the earth with the imprint of its foot. Chiun: [talking to Remo] Put your hands behind your head. [Remo complies, and doubles over from a blow from Chiun, too fast to be seen ''] ''Chiun: I did not say keep them there. Your reflexes are pitiful! The seasons move faster. Remo Williams: [Remo hears Chiun singing a song in Korean] Is it painful? Chiun: I was singing an old Korean love song. Remo Williams: It's a wonder the race isn't extinct. [Chiun pulls the trigger on a revolver, click, click, click] Remo Williams: You used the other four yesterday. Chiun: [Chiun fires a round nearly hitting Remo in the head] I reloaded. Chiun: Karate, Kung Fu, Ninjitsu - they are but shadows. Sinanju is the Sun. Remo Williams: I've got a job to do. Chiun: Remo! [whispers in Remo's ear] Chiun: Do not embarrass us. Remo Williams: I won't... Little Father. Chiun: It is called fast food because it speeds you to the grave. Chiun: You move like a baboon... with two clubbed feet! Chiun: Success is a journey, not a destination. Chiun: [having just sprinted across the surface of a lake] You must run *very* fast. Remo Williams: How old are you, Chiun. I mean really, you must be pretty old, right? Chiun: For an apricot, yes. For a head of lettuce, even more so. For a mountain, I have not even begun. For a man, just right. [last lines] Remo Williams: You're incorrigible, Chiun. Chiun: No, I'm better than than. Powers and abilities In his prime, the Chairen Kharr is a master of the mystic arts, with a vast knowledge of magical lore,otherwise known as a Time Sorcerer. He had the ability to manipulate the forces of magic for a vast number of effects. He was able to tap into extra-dimensional energy by invoking entities or objects of power existing in dimensions tangential to Earth's through the recitation of spells. He was capable of astral projection, levitation, interdimensional teleportation, and a large number of other effects. He also possessed a variety of mystical objects, including the Book of the Time, the Cosmic Power Sphere., Amulet, and Startarin Cosmic Power Amulat, and various mystical objects and devices gathered throughout his lifetime. master, which is the art of killing someone and making it seem like an accident or natural causes Zen, karate, aikido and judo are used instead.all-in-one hired assassin, zen master, super martial artist, nutritionist, soap opera fan and linguist training enables one to hold one's breath over an hour, rip steel doors from their hinges, climb walls, dodge bullets (even at point blank range), overturn a moving tank, outrun a car, seem invisible, overcome multiple opponents, etc Sitting opposite him,was another alien looking mercenary known by the name of Barrack Nhorr-he was known to many to be a strange humanoid ,covered by a durable, orange silicon-based body armored hide.They were known as Gholemoidians ,that grants him protection against nearly all forms of physical harm and gives him a rock-like appearance.He wore a similar costume as the Jovian,a Combat Utility Military Style vest,but one more suited to his huge,rocky statur,complete with strange Ruinic Symbols,of Gholemoidian designs,that crisscrossed,like huge red rock scratches in his leather like apparell.He wore a huge,Gholemoidian Broadsword upon his back and two,huge pistols,fit for his two great rocky five fingered hands.His cold,baby blue eyes,twinkled back at Young Thuvian Prince as he staired at him. Sitting opposite him,was another alien looking mercenary known by the name of Barrack Nhorr-he was known to many to be a strange species of durable, orange silicon-based substance,known as Gholemoidians ,that grants him protection against nearly all forms of physical harm and gives him a rock-like appearance. Shell The upper shell of the turtle is called the carapace. The lower shell that encases the belly is called the plastron. The carapace and plastron are joined together on the turtle's sides by bony structures called bridges. The inner layer of a turtle's shell is made up of about 60 bones that includes portions of the backbone and the ribs, meaning the turtle cannot crawl out of its shell. In most turtles, the outer layer of the shell is covered by horny scales called scutes that are part of its outer skin, or epidermis. Scutes are made up of a fibrous protein called keratin that also makes up the scales of other reptiles. These scutes overlap the seams between the shell bones and add strength to the shell. Some Gholemoidians do not have horny scutes. He wore a similar costume as the Jovian,a Combat Utility Military Style vest,but one more suited to his huge,rocky statur,complete with strange Ruinic Symbols,of Gholemoidian designs,that crisscrossed,like huge red rock scratches in his leather like apparell.He wore a huge,Gholemoidian Broadsword upon his back and two,huge pistols,fit for his two great rocky five fingered hands. In In oxygen-rich atmospheres, Barrack Nhorr also possesses vast superhuman strength almost comparable to his huge companion Janus Rockaway. This mineral state also grants him an extremely prolonged lifespan.Since his species is somewhat based on an ancient turdle like humanoid species,Barrack Nhorr ,as many Gholemoideans are thought to have exceptional night vision due to the unusually large number of rod cells in their retinas.They have color vision with a wealth of cone subtypes with sensitivities ranging from the near Ultraviolet (UV A) to Red. When fighting as a gladiator,with Janus Rockaway,in the Great Lhankmearian Arenas, he mostly relied on his physical power and extremely durable form, rather than actual fighting skills. He is, however, an experienced military strategist and consummate pragmatist, constantly assessing his environment so he can tell what actions are necessary for his continued survival.Bharrack Nhorr,often will insult or talk to his appoinent,hoping confused him or her with insults and wise cracks or boasts of his strenth and fighting skill,hoping make an enemy become sloppy and make mistakes in combat situations. He is capable of surviving impacts of great strength and force without sustaining injury, as his body is covered with an orange, flexible, rock-like hide. He is also able to withstand gunfire from high caliber weapons as well as armor piercing rounds. The highly advanced musculature generates fewer fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. Aside from his physical attributes, Barrack Nhorr 's senses can withstand greater levels of sensory stimulation than an ordinary human, with the exception of his sense of touch. His lungs possess greater efficiency and volume than those of an ordinary human,since his species originated from an aquatic animial,such as a turdle. As a result, Barrack Nhorr is capable of holding his breath for much greater periods of time. Both Janus Rockaway and Barrack Nhorr,were two oddest of companions-a huge,hulking humanoid and his rocky Golem like companion.Both two of the fierest warriors. ‘’Fight you cowards’’a dark,gravely voiced broke through the other load tavern patrons merrymaking. There was a bold-eyed Brythundrian wench, sitting on the knee of a tawny-haired Darkhonean warriors knee—a wandering mercenary soldier, a deserter from some defeated army-perhaps somewhere on Terra-Prime or somewhere from beyond the stars-who could tell. He was a huge,large,walnut headed.dark skinned swarthy looking hard-faced man of maybe over 6 foot-maybe 7 foot.He had an almost oriental look,but a bullbus forehead,that came into a strange,bar shapped widows peak.High rising satanic eye brows,curved upward,like great scimitars inward toward each other .This gave the wolfish faced dark haired giant more sophisticated and threatening demeanor,than many of the fellows around him.He simply sat there and grimmed a vulpin smile,bearing to canine fangs,like some humanoid predatory dog.A great black,scarlet and dark golden sash,made from leather,hung from his left armored shoulder pad down passed his broad deep chest and around his hip,toward his back area-which had a great Darkhonean Broadsword,strapped into it’s dark leather sheath.Odd energy weapon and a special knifes hung his combat ulity belf.also of Darkhonean design.Two other Darkhoneans sat silently behind his,keeoing their peace and not wanting insult their commanded by imforming that as Darkhonean Pack leader,he was embarassing them in public and should remain silent.Not boisterously get involved in some backward cultures retared sports. ‘’More-more-fight like men.not children you Terran spawned dogs.’’the Darkhonean shouted,lifting a cup of Darkhonean Wine,to encourage the two Thuleans still chocking each other.I have fifhty Drakharr credits upon Juggass Tharns head,that he’d beat his twine brother Drunkuss Tharn in a fair choking fight.’’ Janus Rockaway and Barrack Nhorr both glaced over into the Darkhoneans direction,giving a sallure look of disguist and hopefully loud mouthed badluck,brought on by the ancient Lords of Light and Darkness-a eons old interstellar slang term for the many good and bad super beings fighting the Great Titantic Temporal Cold Wars of the Multiverse.. Behind the the Jovian Primative and Gholemoidean,was a tall,dark haired warrior,who stood almost as tall as Prince Toreus himself. He had cold steeling blue eyes and dark black hair,and was obviously of the same ancestry as the Thuvian Prince himself,but shared some ancestral traits of the Kalladon and Delkhon blood.Beside him was two figures-the bald ,oreintal looking Time Sorcerer Chairen Kharr-a rare Half Delkhonean,Okhairhanns and half Shaintainean Temporal Wizard,who was currently travelling Janus Rockaway and company.He claims to be able to trace his liniage back to the ancient Chinesse Empirors of the Shun Dynasty,upon Old Earth and the ancient Delkhonean Empirors of the Kharr Dynasty,upon the Delkhonean homeworld. Chairen Kharr ,claimed to be one of partial Atlantean blood-being they of one of many Elder Races-who eons ago controllled and conquored the infinate realms of temporal space,by way star gate technology plus cosmic and quantum temporal forces,to control matter and energy,to be used in many ways similar to those fictional and fantasy mystic wizards,to the Legion gained their name.The legion,it was said,were the true Guardians of peace and justice,throughout the infinate cosmos and infinate multiverse beyond.Beside was Lady Janisca Gravestone-a Jovian Primative female warrior. The tall Thuvian approached Prince Toreus Rhann,stiding across the beer and wine stained floor,with confidence of a stalking Lords of Lions himself would do,in a similar situation. This Thuvian was as much out of place in that den as a gray wolf among mangy rats of the gutters. His Thuvian shirt and combat vest could not conceal the hard, rangy lines of his powerful frame, the broad heavy shoulders, the massive chest, lean waist and heavy arms. The Thuvian Rangers eyes blue and smoldering; a shock of tousled black hair crowned his broad forehead. From his girdle hung a sword in a worn leather scabbard,with a pistol holster to the other side-stun twine billyclubs,hung behind the blade and a knife from one boot strapped to right shine and another smaller stun baton from the other left shine.He looked down at the seat First Son of Thuvia and silvery Capronean Lion